


Does you mother knows ?

by Diana924



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Author Regrets Nothing, Underage Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Ci sono dei momenti in cui Cooper Anderson si sente sbagliato, pochi ma ci sono.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Questa volta non riguarda la sua carriera che sta crollando, le occhiate che gli lancia suo padre perché ha lasciato la UCLA per Hollywood o altro. <i>No, questa volta il motivo è a pochi passi da lui, appoggiato alla porta e lo guarda seducente.</i><br/><i>Sebastian ha la stessa età di Blaine, e il suo fratellino si è appena diplomato e questo vale anche per lui ma … è più forte di lui si dice Cooper prima di avvicinarsi, la sua quotidiana battaglia contro il buon senso è stata appena persa, lui ha quasi trent’anni e l’altro … non vuole pensarci. </i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does you mother knows ?

Ci sono dei momenti in cui Cooper Anderson si sente sbagliato, pochi ma ci sono.  
Questa volta non riguarda la sua carriera che sta crollando, le occhiate che gli lancia suo padre perché ha lasciato la UCLA per Hollywood o altro. No, questa volta il motivo è a pochi passi da lui, appoggiato alla porta e lo guarda seducente.  
Sebastian ha la stessa età di Blaine, e il suo fratellino si è appena diplomato e questo vale anche per lui ma … è più forte di lui si dice Cooper prima di avvicinarsi, la sua quotidiana battaglia contro il buon senso è stata appena persa, lui ha quasi trent’anni e l’altro … non vuole pensarci.

Tutto quello è sbagliato, Cooper lo sa bene ma nel sentire le labbra dell’altro su di sé cerca di non pensarci per l’ennesima volta, è tutto così giustamente sbagliato. È sbagliato che baci qualcuno che ancora non ha l’età legale per bere, non è corretto rispondere a quei baci e premere Sebastian contro la porta eppure lo fa. Toccare il corpo dell’altro non fa che ricordargli quando l’altro sia giovane eppure Cooper non riesce a smettere di toccare Sebastian, nemmeno vuole smettere se deve essere sincero, non quando l’altro infila la mano dentro i suoi pantaloni.  
È sbagliato permettere a quel ragazzino di toccarlo così, Sebastian è ancora un ragazzino si ripete Cooper eppure non scosta la mano ma si gode per l’ennesima volta il movimento delle dita di Sebastian sulla sua erezione, lo bacia solo per non vedere il ghigno sarcastico dell’altro si dice prima di cercare per la centesima volta quelle labbra, non ne avrebbe mai abbastanza.  
Non dovrebbe farsela con un ragazzino che ha appena finito il liceo eppure è quello che è appena accaduto, non riesce a smettere di pensare a quello è successo dal momento in cui sono entrati in quella stanza d’albergo.

<< Smettila di pensare, ti fa venire il mal di testa e alla tua età diventi fastidioso >> lo prende in giro Sebastian e Cooper si sente veramente sbagliato, tutto quello è sbagliato ma non vuole smettere.  
Non quando l’altro con un sorriso furbesco che lo fa apparire ancora più giovane ai suoi occhi gli abbassa completamente i pantaloni e poi si inginocchia. Cooper cerca di trattenersi, ogni volta è la stessa storia, arriva in Ohio, cerca di non chiamare Sebastian ma dopo una o due notti compone quel numero e l’altro lo raggiunge per del fantastico, colpevole sesso.  
Sa bene che non riusciva a trattenersi, che ogni suo gemito trattenuto, ogni suo ansito spingeranno l’altro a voler dargli di più e Cooper per l’ennesima volta cede. Passa lentamente le mani tra i capelli di Sebastian mostrandogli come vuole che si muova e l’altro lo asseconda succhiando con forza. Nel momento in cui si lascia sfuggire un gemito sente chiaramente che l’altro l’ha preso tutto in bocca e apre gli occhi, ha così bisogno di tutto quello, anche se è sbagliato, anche se Sebastian ha appena diciotto anni.

È così vicino, così vicino pensa prima di sentire l’altro staccarsi, il tempo di un gemito di insoddisfazione e Sebastian lo bacia, lentamente e a fondo, facendogli distintamente sentire il suo sapore e giocando con lui, come piace a lui.

<< Se vuoi il resto devi guadagnartelo >> gli sussurra Sebastian, e Cooper si sente sbagliato quando spinge Sebastian sul letto ma sa che è quello che vuole e non ha intenzione di rinunciare a Sebastian, quella sarà una lunga notte pensa Cooper Anderson prima di cercare le labbra dell’altro.


End file.
